Oignons & co
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Michiko de retour en Mode Happy xDLorsque Naruto va voir Sasuke et qu'il le retrouve en train de pleurer, mais pourquoi ! Et comment il va réagire ! Vennez lire pour le savoir D


**Titre**: Oignons & co

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, Je me suis fait prendre en flag' de vol. J'ai écopé d'interdiction de fic pendant 1 semaine, j'ai déprimé T.T

**Genre:**One-shot. Encore un gros n'importe quoi. 'Tention, Michiko la folle est de retour

**Couple: **SasuNaru.

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

-SASUKE !!! Ouvres-moi !!!

Naruto tapait comme un dingue contre la porte de l'appartement de l'Uchiwa. (J'ai l'impression que les 3/4 de mes fics commencent comme ça oO c'est bizarre v.v")  
Et puis, il fait dire que celui-ci en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. 4 ans a être dans la même équipe alors forcément...  
Mais bon, reprenons l'histoire où elle en était . Naruto "frappait" a la porte de Sasuke. Okay !! Mais pourquoi ? Bah ça on le sait pas vraiment en faite. Et puis de toute façon on s'en fiche un peu nan ?

-SASUKEEEE-TEEEAAAAAMMM !  
-J'arrive...

Exaspéré par les hurlements du blondinet, Sasuke alla ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, ENCORE.

-Ah bah enfin, tu ouvres !!

Mais le spectacle qui se dressais devant Naruto le surpris au plus haut point. Même plus que ça, ça le rendait tout bizarre, triste. Un évènement unique au monde. Naruto ne savait même pas que Sasuke en était capable.  
Sasuke était en train de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de bras. Il pleurait.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Sa-Sasuke...tu, tu pleures ?!  
-De quoi ??

Mais Sasuke ne put réagir, Naruto venait de lui sauter dans le bras.

-DOBE !! J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ?!  
-CHuttt...

Naruto caressait doucement le dos de l'Uchiwa pour le calmer. Pourtant, il sentait toujours les larmes du brun rouler sur son cou.  
Son cœur se brisait en sentant son ami pleurer.

- Usuratonkachi lâche moi !!!  
-Sasuke dit moi ce qui va pas.  
-Mais rien je viens juste de...  
-Sasuke, Arrêtes !! Je sais que tu te sens seul, t'as le droit de pleurer.  
-Mais c'est pas la question, je...  
-Sasuke...ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça...  
-Naruto...

Le blond serrait encore un peu plus le brun contre lui. SOn cœur battait plus vite. Et finalement, lui aussi laissa s'échapper quelques larmes dans ses grand yeux bleus.

-Dobe ?! Hey Baka !! Naruto ?! QU'est ce que t'as ?!

Sentant son ami aller de plus en plus mal, il le prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Il s'en voulu d'avoir fait ça. D'où il serrait dans ses bras ce Baka ?!  
Héhé ça non plus on saura pas xD  
Les reniflements (très élégant ça -.-") et les larmes de Sasuke redoublaient, et ca inquiétait encore plus Naruto.

-Sasuke, il faut que je te dises, je...  
-Naruto, on dirait que tu va me faire un déclaration là. T'inquiète pas je pleure parce que...  
-Arrete un peu team !! J'en ai marre de te voir agir comme ça. C'est pas en jouant les bout de glace que tu va t'en sortir. Tu peux compter sur les gens qui t'entourent, tu peux compter sur nous. Y'a beaucoup de gens qui t'aime...Je t'aime Sasuke...  
-Naruto ?!

Et là, c'ets le drame. Naruto venait de se déclarer. MAis même si il allait se prendre un râteau il fallait qu'il lui dises, qu'il lui avoue tout. Et il se sentait tellement mieux maintenant.

-Sasuke je me doute que...

Mais Naruto fut coupé par un drôle de bruit, un étrange "bip". LE "bip" d'un micro-onde.

-Hein ?!  
-Quand t'es arrivé j'étais en train de me préparer a manger, et à couper des oignons...  
-Nani ?!

NAruto desserra son étreinte. Il prit SAsuke par les épaules et le regarda droit dans ses yeux rouge, non pas les sharingan, mais des yeux bouffis et toujours en larmes.

-C'est pour ça que je pleures. J'étais juste en train d'éplucher des oignons.

Naruto vira au blanc. Il laissa glisser ses bras le long de son corps. Et là, il prit conscience de la plus grande connerie de toute sa vie. Là c'est sure, il avait battu des records.  
Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, croyant au moment propice mais en faite, il venait juste de foutre en l'air toutes ses chances en l'air, si petites soit-elles.

-Ah...merde.

Naruto se retourna et voulu partir au plus vite mais Sasuke le retint par la bras.

-Sasuke ?!  
-ALors comme ça, tu m'aimes ?!

Sauske plaqua le blondinet contre le mur et se rapprocha de lui, toujours en lui tenant fermement le poignet.  
IL approcha son visage du cou de Naruto et lui souffla doucement.

-Dis moi Naruto...  
-Sasuke ?!

Le nommé ci dessus était en train de déposer de long baiser sur le coup du blond, lui laissant plusieurs marques rouges.  
Il releva son visage pour regarder son blond dans les yeux, alors que son autre main de libre s'attaqua a la fermeture éclair du gilet orange fluo de Naruto.

-Ca tombe bien...  
-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu...?!  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Naruto resta ne bug. Il était trop sous le choc de la surprise.Il devait avoir rêver. Oui c'est ça, rêver.

-Hey oh !! Usuratonkachi !!!  
-Gue ??  
-Je t'aime moi aussi !!  
-Ne ??  
-Ba-ka.

Et sans laisser le temps a son Naruto de faire quoi que ce soit, le brun fondit sur ses lèvres.  
S'en suivit alors une longue bataille buccale très très passionnée.

-T'embrasse bien, Sasu-chan !!!  
-Toi aussi mon petit Naru-chan !!  
-Par contre t'as de gros yeux, ça fait peur.  
-Oh c'est bon hein !! è.é  
-Mais me refait plus des coups comme ça Sasuke.  
-C'est pas ma faute si tu t'es enflammer d'un coup.  
-EN parlant de flammes, c'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé ?!  
-MERDE !!! LE FOUR !!!

Sasuke délaissa ses activités avec le blond pour courir vers sa cuisine où son four était limite en train de s'enflammer. Naruto vint a la rescousse et réussirent finalement à tout éteindre.

-Mon repas est foutu T.T  
-Bah c'est pas grave, t'aura le droit à un dessert !!!  
-??  
-J'ai chaud tout d'un coup !!

Et Naruto allongea un ENORME sourire pervers tandis que Sasuke l'entraînais dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir déguster son dessert xD

oO Owari Oo

Héhé j'me dépasse là xD Et oui je l'avais dit, fini la déprime, Michiko en mode HAPPY n.n Et donc je ressors mes conneries xD  
EN esperant que vous avez bien aimé D  
BOn là je cours, y'a Sasuke et Naruto qui me cours après pour me tuer, SAYONARA !!!!!!!! xp


End file.
